


space-time anomaly

by faerietell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, and death, but mostly time travel, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietell/pseuds/faerietell
Summary: Lance McCain died. Alone. Cold. In the midst of space.Or so he thought, anyway.





	space-time anomaly

It took less than twenty seconds for Lance to die. He was counting. In the first few seconds, it was cold. Colder than anything he knew on Earth – but he has been raised in Florida, sand between his toes and hot, sticky days. Then he couldn’t breathe. Then his body burned.   
  
Dying in space was painful, but at least it was quick.   
  
He tried to think of his family as he died, of the way his mama laughed with her belly and his sister rolling her eyes behind her classes. It didn’t work. Only the screams from the battle, the blinding lights, everything he did wrong.   
  
Lance McCain died alone and cold.   
  
  
&  
  
  
“Lance? Are you okay?” Someone shook him awake.   
  
“What – ” He blinked, groggy and aching. Everything was blurry, and the room was dim, barely lit.  
  
“You haven’t had a nightmare in months.” Things took shape, and Keith Kogane was staring him right in the face. Holding his hand.  
  
Lance stiffened. “What the hell?”   
  
It was an older Keith, with lines along his mouth and tired gray eyes. Messy hair that fell to his shoulders, broader shoulders. Not a teenage boy with wildfire in his eyes and fists he held like gunpowder. A man who had been burning a long time.   
  
“Should I call Pidge?” Keith asked. “You don’t look so good.”  
  
“No, hold on,” he waved his hands around. “I’m dead.”   
  
Keith frowned, squeezing his hand. “Is that what you were dreaming of?”   
  
“No,” Lance tore his hand away, ignoring the flicker of hurt in Keith’s gaze. “It’s what happened. We were fighting the Galra. You were – you were with the Blade. Alien space battle?”   
  
“Lance,” he said steadily. “That was ten years ago. You’re okay. You’re alive. You’re with us.”   
  
His stomach spun, and it was all he could do not to throw up. His hands dug into the sheets. The cold of space, the emptiness, ripping through his body. The pain, the regret. Lance whispered, “I remember dying.”   
  
“You did die,” Keith moved to reach for his hand before drawing back, setting his hand on Lance’s shoulder instead. “You died, but Shiro found you in time. Put you in a pod. You were okay. Remember that, Lance?”   
  
No. He died. “Yeah, I remember,” he tried to grin. “Sorry, guess I’m just out of it. Bad dreams and stuff.” His brows furrowed. “Was I screaming?”   
  
“No,” Keith shrugged. “You were moving around in your sleep. You were saying things, but I couldn’t really hear.” He gestured half-heartedly to his ears, and Lance bit down hard on his lips. It was nearly ripped off. An old scar but – it had been ten years.  
  
There had been battles Lance hadn’t seen. Wars he hadn’t known. Planets he didn’t discover.   
  
“But then how did – ” Red swept over him when he figured it out before his  _stupid, runaway_ mouth could get the better of him. Keith knew because he had been here. Because they were in love or having some kind of screwed-up fling or dating.   
  
From the peace in Keith’s gaze, he could guess what they had was good.   
  
“Are you going to get back in bed?” Keith asked with a lazy kind of grin that made Lance ache. He had never seen that smile on his Keith.   
  
“Just going to take a quick shower first, babe,” he tried out the endearment, nervously glancing over at Keith, but his expression didn’t change. This was normal. This was ordinary. “You know I always smell like roses.”   
  
Keith rolled his eyes before settling back into bed. Two pillows. They both had their sides of the bed. “ _You_  know I train with you, right?”   
  
At least not everything was different.  
  
Lance feigned an empty smile. Like space. Vacant. Spinning in his head. He got up, found the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Gasping, he clutched onto the counter and found his reflection staring back at him over the sink.   
  
A scar on his jaw. Shorter hair. Taller, maybe, but less gangly. Aged. He couldn’t point out how he knew, but there was unmistakable wear on his feature. He leaned over and flushed the toilet and then rinsed out his mouth.   
  
Maybe it was some kind of space-time anomaly, but he didn’t want to die again. He would tell Keith the truth. Later. He would tell them all the truth. But first, he was going to take a shower and not sleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING kudos comment all the works pls  
> just a little drabble that i miiight continue from keith's pov, might leave to gather dust, we will see v mysterious times


End file.
